Naruto: the shinobi killer
by areowareo
Summary: Naruto wants recognition, but is always ignored, beaten or glared at. One day some villagers take it to far and Naruto is left bleeding and bruised. So, how does a certain assassin come in to the picture? minor Fate zero/ stay night crossover, do not need knowledge of the fate franchise to enjoy.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or this fanfiction.

Now I would like to take a moment to say this is my first fanfiction and I would like to know your feedback. This will be a crossover with the fate franchise.

 ***Story start***

Fire. It was everywhere. House's were collapsing on people. A man was walking through the fire, shouting to see if anyone was alive. His face was riddled with despair because no one was answering his calls. His name was Kiritsugu.

Kiritsugu knelt down, crying. "I can't save anyone!" He cried out, hoping someone, anyone, could help him find salvation.

 **Vwoosh. Pull. Pull.**

Something was pulling the man in. "Huh" He grunted. He tried to grab on to something close to

him, but there was nothing to grab on to. He was slowly sucked in and knocked unconscious.

xxxxxxx

The old man of the jewelled sword laughed. He wondered if this man could find any salvation in the newly found world. It would be entertaining.

xxxxxxx

Naruto was currently lying down next to a tree. He was badly bruised and cut. To find out why, lets go back a little.

Naruto was born on the day of the Kyubi attack, 8 years ago. He doesn't know who his parents are, but likes to think they gave their lives protecting the village from the Kyubi. Since Naruto was an orphan, he was put into an orphanage (god I feel stupid just writing that. Also don't forget that people die when their killed. FACT). The problem was, Everyone older than 16 years old called him a demon.

Why? Naruto doesn't know, But it's always deeply affected him. So, even though he doesn't know why, he was badly beaten and starved, even at the orphanage. His life only got worse when he was finally kicked out of the orphanage. The villagers hated him. He continued with his life until he was seven, when he met the Hokage.

The Hokage was one of the only people nice to him, other than the Ramen man and daughter. So he started visiting the Ramen stand and the Hokage regularly. After one year, on his birthday, Naruto went up to the Hokage to ask if he could become a shinobi. When asked why, he said it was to be recognized. The Hokage, after thinking for a while, said yes. He soon started the shinobi academy.

He went to class the first few days, but it was boring as hell. So, he started skipping class, looking for other way's to entertain himself. He, soon enough, started pranking people. The pranks grew in size, starting from small to big. On his ninth birthday, he was walking home when 4 men came out of the shadows and knocked him out. They then stuffed him in a bag.

Naruto woke up on the ground. He saw the 4 men that knocked him out with weapons (pitchforks, clubs etc) at the ready. "Hope your ready for the beating of a life time, demon." One man said gruffly. They then proceeded to beat him. They got bored when he fell unconscious once more.

"Let's leave it to die from blood loss." One man said, with everyone else voicing their agreement. So, they left, leaving poor old Naruto under the tree.

xxxxxxx

Kiritsugu woke up surrounded by forest at night. He quickly stood up and got in a combat stance before the last few hours caught up to him. 'I can't save anyone.' he thought. He stopped himself from wallowing in self pity and scanned around the forest. He saw something, a person, next to a tree.

He quickly ran over and found out it was a boy, covered in cuts, gashes and blunt bruises. He saw the boy healing, but figured out it wouldn't be fast enough to save his life. Acting quick, he put Avalon inside the boys body. It saved his life.

xxxxxxx

Naruto woke up. He quickly stood up and looked at himself in amazement. 'I'm alive.' was Naruto's first thought. "Glad to see your awake." Naruto heard.

He jumped. "Who are you?" Naruto asked.

Kiritsugu just smiled at him. "My name's Emiya Kiritsugu. So, why are you out here?" Kiritsugu asked.

"Oh, I was kidnapped and beaten by some villagers"

Kiritsugu frowned. 'He seems used to it.' He thought.

"Why?" Kiritsugu asked.

" I don't know! They all hate me for some reason! All I want is their recognition! So I became a ninja to get strong, then they will have to except me!"

Kiritsugu had a thoughtful expression. 'This obviously isn't my world. could I...' He thought.

"How about you come with me?"

"What?"

"I could make you strong and you can come back when your older.

"Why should I trust you?"

"I'm not going to do anything because I'm probably going to die soon. I got hurt on one of my recent assassin mission."

"Your an assassin?"

"Yes. What's your answer?"

"...Okay"

xxxxxxx

* **3 years later***

A eleven year old boy in a black trench coat was stood at the front gates of Konoha.

"Let's hope I can pass this genin test, eh"

xxxxxxx

* **Authors notes** *

YO PEEPS, I would like to take a moment to say that this story will be updated every 2 weeks on Fridays. Also that the 3 years he spent with Kiritsugu will be explained in flashback. In my story the children can join the ninja academy at age seven as well just in case you were wondering. The crossover with fate is very miniscule and Kiritsugu will be the only character appearing from it.

The pairings will be Naruto x (this world's version of) Iresviel. IT MAY CHANGE TO NARUTO X

MULTI BUT IT'S CURRENTLY UNDECIDED. Finally, Naruto's arsenal will be revealed next chapter as well as the way he uses it, but rest assured it will have Kiritsugu's weapons as well as his Time alter because of Kiritsugu giving him his magic crest (and it still works, because… reasons).


End file.
